Thousand Words
by Lee Su Yeon
Summary: Une fiction sur KWMS! :


**Thousand Words**

En ce jour de vingt-sept avril deux-mille onze, à quatorze heures vingt-huit exactement, la moitié des élèves sont en cours. Soit de japonais, soit de mathématiques ou de sciences ... Il devaient tous être en train de remplir des fiches d'exercices, stylo ou crayon à papier en main, la tête remplie de question, étants les yeux rivés sur des formules qu'ils peinaient à déchiffrer. Ca, c'était valable pour les ceux étudiant en classe. Dans une certaine classe de seconde année de lycée, au lycée Seika, un jeune adolescent se contentait de garder ses yeux fixés sur l'entrée du lycée, où généralement se situait une personne qu'il aimait beaucoup. Il n'était pas du genre à toujours écouter ce qu'on lui dit, surtout pendent les cours. Même sans écouter, ni réviser une de ses leçons, il arrivait toujours premier aux examens. C'était un vrai génie. Quelques salles plus loin, la jeune fille dont nous parlions tout à l'heure, était sauvagement en train d'enguirlander l'un de ses associés.

- Yukimura, je t'avais dit de trier les feuilles d'inscriptions, pas de les distribuer !, s'exclama-t'elle, hors d'elle.

- M-Mais je ..., commença-t'il.

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Retournes dans les salles de classe et reprends-les !

Le pauvre adolescent, complètement appeuré, s'en alla en vitesse, bousculant au passage l'un de ses amis. La jeune fille occupait la place de Présidente du Conseil des Elèves du lycée, mais les garçons la prenait surtout pour un monstre de la pire espèce. Effectivement, la jeune présidente n'était pas d'un caractère assidu, et elle s'énervait très facilement. Elle était aussi très intransigeante sur les règles à respecter. Son nom était Misaki Ayuzawa. Elle haïssait les garçons d'un point abominable, sûrement à cause de la trahison qu'à faite son père à sa mère, sa sœur et elle. Il les avait abandonnées, laissant derrière lui une montagne de dettes. Elle était toujours en train de travailler, quitte à s'épuiser pour. Les filles du lycée l'admirait, mais la redoutait aussi. Misaki, une fois Yukimura parti, se retrouva seule dans la salle. Elle contempla la salle déserte, jetant de rares coups d'œils sur les fenêtres, pour s'assurer que les rideaux ne s'envolaient pas trop hauts à cause du temps venteux de l'extérieur. Elle avait décidé d'aérer la pièce, car il faisait trop chaud, comme toujours. Alors qu'elle tenait un dossier traitant le festival du lycée arrivant à grand pas, elle observait du coin de l'œil l'horloge. Elle sortit de son sac un collier, contenant un cœur où étaient inscrits deux initiales : « U » et « M » . Aujourd'hui était un jour important. Très important. Certainement le plus important de l'année, et celui des années à venir. Il s'agissait de l'anniversaire du garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle ignorait encore comment elle allait lui offrir son cadeau, ni comment elle allait pouvoir le croiser pendent les cours, sachant qu'elle était surchargée de travail. Mais elle se consola elle-même en se disant qu'Usui viendrait s'introduire dans la salle du Conseil des Elèves, sans en avoir l'autorisation, comme il le faisait si bien. Elle entendit tocquer à la porte, et fut surprise :

- Hein ? Ca ne peut pas être lui, il ne tocque jamais à la porte, murmura-t'elle.

Elle se leva d'un pas pressé, et ouvrit. Il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie, Sakura. Misaki l'aime beaucoup, malgré son comportement souvent enfantin, comparé à son autre meilleure amie, Shizuko, qui est complètement à l'opposé d'elle. À noter que Sakura sortait avec le chanteur d'un des groupes les plus tendances du moment, UxMishi, Kûga.

- Sakura ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?, demanda Misaki, sans lâcher la poignée de la porte.

- Ah, Misaki ! Yukimura m'a dit qu'il y a eu une erreur dans les dossiers d'inscriptions, je suis donc venue te le rendre en main propre !, répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci beaucoup, Sakura.

- De rien ! Veux-tu que je seconde Yukimura dans sa tâche ?

- Non merci, ça va aller, c'est gentil. C'est à Yukimura de réparer ses erreurs.

- Oh là ! Mais tu es quand même un peu dure, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Peut-être, oui ...

Après un dernier sourire, Sakura quitta la salle, laissant de nouveau la jeune présidente à son travail. À ce moment-là, elle n'espérait qu'une seule chose : qu'Usui la rejoigne dans son bureau.

Quatre heures sont passées depuis ; il était bientôt dix-neuf heures et aucune trace d'Usui. C'est avec le cœur lourd qu'elle décida de quitter la salle, en direction de son bentô. Eh oui, notre chère présidente cache un secret : elle travaille en tant que Maid au Maid Latte, situé à trente minutes de son lycée. Elle mit une heure pour arriver, ce qui inquiéta la gérante, qui la savait sportive et ponctuelle. Elle détestait avoir du retard. Et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle travaille là-bas, elle est arrivée avec une demi-heure de retard. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle était essouflée, et s'excusa une vingtaine de fois. Elle fit tranquillement son service. Misaki aimait cet endroit plus que n'importe quoi : il inspirait la chaleur, la tranquilité, la gentillesse et le bonheur. Elle aimait être en contact avec ses clients. Elle vit au loin les trois ombres des lycéens la guettant, complètement médusés par son apparence de soubrette. « Ah, ces trois-là ... » , pensa Misaki, découragée. Ce n'est qu'après six aller-retours entre la salle où patientaient les clients et la cuisine qu'elle remarqua quelque chose : Usui n'était pas là. Elle avait deux fois plus le cœur fendu.

Effectivement, Usui, contrairement à d'habitude, n'était pas au Maid Latte. Il avait pour habitude de toujours embêter la jeune fille, la suivant partout où elle allait, allant jusqu'à se faire passer pour un pervers vicieux. Mais il faisait ça parce qu'il l'aimait. Il voulait courir la voir, puis la prendre tendrement dans ses bras en lui susurrant des mots doux, mais malheureusement, sa situation était précaire. Son frère aîné le retenait dans son propre appartement. Il faisait les cents pas devant le canapé sur lequel était assit Usui. Une de ses mèches blondes lui gêna la vue, et il souffla discrètement cette dernière afin de la faire partir.

- Je pense qu'il est temps d'en finir, Takumi, lâcha le brun, son frère.

Usui n'osa même pas lui prêter un seul regard. Il gardait ses mains croisées, en regardant l'extérieur. Gerard, son frère, détestait cela.

- Tu veux faire le malin ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, tant que je serais vivant, tu ne pourras pas oublier d'où tu viens, fit-il d'un air niais.

- Ah, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à me faire un lavage de cerveau, alors !, s'écria Usui, sur le ton de la rigolade.

Gerard soupira.

- Bon, tu as terminé ton monologue ? Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, et j'ai quelque chose à faire, alors si tu veux bien me laisser tranquille, j'en serais ravi, affirma Usui, en devenant sérieux.

- Laisses-moi deviner, tu vas voir « cette » fille, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Gerard.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de qui tu veux bien parler ...

- La brune ... Cette soubrette que j'ai croisé une fois ici. Misaki.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son frère prononcer si facilement « Misaki » avec une voix sans pareil, Usui fronça les sourcils, étant à deux doigts de frapper son propre frère.

- Comment oses-tu prononcer son prénom ?, interrogea-t'il.

Gerard lâcha un grand sourire avant de s'en aller. En ouvrant la porte, il tourna légèrement son visage, sans regarder son frère et lâcha un « Joyeux Anniversaire » d'un ton hypocrite. Usui l'ignora. Lorsqu'il fut parti, l'adolescent regarda ses mains et remarqua l'heure. Il se haleta et sortit dehors.

Vingt-trois heures cinquante-deux. Misaki avait fini son service. Heureusement que le lendemain allait être le week-end. Elle pense déjà à la paperasse qui l'attendait le lundi arrivant. Elle ôta son costume de soubrette, et, après avoir salué toutes ses collègues de travail, quitta le restaurant. D'un pas lent, elle marchait dans la rue, tenant dans les mains la boîte qui contenait le collier qu'elle avait si longtemps cherché. Elle voulait le donner à Usui, mais elle n'en trouvait pas le courage. À plusieurs reprises, elle a voulu rebousser chemin et partir en direction de l'appartement d'Usui, mais elle pensait qu'il dormait déjà. Après tout, dans trois minutes, il allait être minuit. Et son anniversaire aurait été fini. Elle sentit une boule au fond de son cœur, une soudaine envie de pleurer, juste en pensant qu'elle n'a pas pu lui donner ce cadeau qu'elle chérissait tant. Mais une voix l'interpella ensuite :

- Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille fait ici, au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Usui. Il était là, devant elle. Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche, comme pour exprimer son étonnement.

- U-Usui !, s'exclama-t'elle.

Alors qu'il lui souriait, elle semblait percevoir en lui l'envie de découvrir ce qu'elle lui a acheté. Mais pour le taquiner - chose très rare - elle ne fit rien.

- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?, demanda-t'il, intrigué.

- De quoi ?, ajouta Misaki, l'air innocent.

Usui remarqua son petit jeu, mais ne rentra pas dedans.

- Je me venge, mumura-t'elle. Pour m'avoir fait attendre si longtemps.

Elle mit ses mains derrière son dos, et se mit à rougir violemment.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu es mignonne lorsque tu prends cet air-là ..., chuchota Usui en rougissant à son tour.

Les joues de la Maid virvoltèrent au rouge pivoine, puis elle srotiti brusquement sa boîte.

- TIENS ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

En la voyant, l'adolescent resta sans voix. Il l'ouvrit et vit le collier. Il était le plus heureux des hommes. Leurs initiales scintillaient sur le cœur. Il le mit sans attendre une seconde, et Misaki, toujours les yeux croisées derrière le dos, se mit à sourire au garçon qui la faisait chavirer, puis ajouta :

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de mille mots pour te dire à quel point je t'aime, Usui.

Usui leva son visage en direction de la jeune fille, et sentit soudain le battement de son cœur s'accélérer à une allure folle. Il souria, et se rapprocha de la jeune fille en lui prenant les mains.

- Merci, Ayuzawa. C'est réciproque.

Il se regardèrent de longues secondes dans les yeux, sans les quitter, puis Misaki partit se blottir dans les bras de son Roméo et posa ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. Un sentiment de bonheur envahirent les deux jeunes gens. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils connaissaient leurs sentiments, longtemps qu'ils les contenaient ... Mais bientôt, peut-être que les mots ne suffiront plus ...

Ils rentrèrent main dans la main en direction de la maison d'Ayuzawa et se quittèrent après un énième « Je t'aime » prononcé par Usui. Il était sûr de très peu de choses, mais la chose dont il était le plus, c'était qu'il aimait Misaki plus que n'importe qui. La jeune fille le quitta, presque à regret, puis, sans le regarder, murmura :

- Takumi ...

Elle l'avait dit d'une voix très basse, mais Usui parvint à l'entendre.

- Prends soin de toi ... Misaki.

Bien qu'elle ne le fasse pas voir, elle aimait lorsqu'Usui se comportait ainsi avec elle. Elle souria, puis s'en alla.

Usui et Misaki s'aimaient depuis longtemps. Depuis très longtemps. Mais de nombreux obstacles les empêche de faire ce qu'ils veulent, mais tant qu'ils seront ensemble, ils pourront franchir n'importe quelle barrière.


End file.
